


i'm not done looking yet

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>always-a-girl!Tim/always-a-girl!Jason. Jay shows Tim around her old neighborhood. For the prompt "wrong side of the tracks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not done looking yet

"So this is it," Jay says. "Home sweet deathtrap."

Tim looks around. She's been to this neighborhood before, of course – while Jay was gone, this was _her_ beat – but never this exact place. Never this run-down apartment building, not a single pane of glass to be seen in any window. "It's, uh," Tim tries. "Charming."

Jay laughs, but it's not the one Tim's gotten used to hearing – not happy, not easy, but something harsher, something she usually saves for when she's wearing the hood. But it's daytime, and neither of them are in costume, and they're – hanging out, for a lack of a better word. Jay showed up at her house an hour ago and shocked the hell out of Tim – and her housekeeper – by coming through the front door.

("Can Timmy come out to play?" Jay had asked, and Tim had _stared_ at her from the top of the stairs, trying not to laugh at the way her housekeeper took one look at Jay's tight jeans, low-cut top and combat boots and looked ready to send her packing.

Tim's never sure, exactly, how to react when Jay shows up and it _doesn't_ turn into a fight, but she's learned to just – go with what Jay offers, whether it's a fight or a fuck or – something else. Today, she guesses, they're friends.)

Jay points, says, "Top one on the left, that was me and my useless parents."

"I'm sure they weren't –" Tim says, but stops herself with a look from Jay.

"I mean," Jay says. "I guess _they_ never sold me out to the Joker, so points for that."

"Jay," Tim tries. She wants to reach for her, take her hand, but when Jay gets like this it's hard to say whether she'll start crying or start a fight or –

"Come on," Jay says. She squares her shoulders, tosses her hair back. "I'll show you where I stole Bruce's tires."

"You're kidding," Tim says, following her. Jay walks fast, and Tim walks a little ways behind her, checking out her ass in those tight jeans because she's _human_. "I thought that was just a story Dick told me," Tim says.

(Dick used to tell her all kinds of stories, before, almost like he couldn't help it – ruffling Tim's hair, taking her out for burgers and milkshakes, trying to make sure Tim was doing _okay_ with the whole Robin thing.

"Jay turned everything around," Dick told her once. "I mean, there was no mistaking Robin was a _girl_ , and for those first couple of weeks people gave her a lot of shit for it. But then they saw what she could do –")

Jay stops and looks back at her, rolls her eyes. "It _is_ good policy not to believe most of what that fucker says." She holds out her hand, gestures to the alley in front of her. "Ta da," she says.

"You really stole his tires?" Tim asks.

"What can I say?" Jay asks. "I'm a hell of a mechanic."

("She charmed the pants off of all of us," Dick told her. "Mouth like a trucker at every one of Bruce's parties, and even then she had a _temper_ \- but she was smart as hell.")

"You're amazing," Tim says now, before she can stop herself. Jay looks at her, eyes widening. "I mean," she clarifies. "I never could've –"

Jay turns, gets right in her space. "It wasn't about being _brave_. I was a fuckin' street kid. You've got no idea –"

"I know," Tim says. "I only meant –"

("She wasn't _perfect_ ," Dick used to say. "You don't have to try so hard to be her, Timmy, you can just be _you_."

"Yeah, but –")

"Thank you," Tim says. "For – showing me all of this."

Jay stares at her for a while. She's not wearing as much make-up as she usually does, just smudged black eyeliner and mascara, and her hair's a mess from how windy it is. Then she smiles at Tim, and it's so close to something real and true. "Sure," she says. She shrugs, and they head back out of the alley. "So maybe you can invite me to your fancy place for cookies sometime."

"Only if you promise to still come in through the window," Tim says. Jay slings her arm around her, and she smells like leather and cigarettes and some kind of spicy perfume. "Kid," Jay says. "You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
